headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Mighty World of Marvel 77
Issue #77 of the British comic book magazine The Mighty World of Marvel shipped to retailers in the United Kingdom on March 23rd, 1974. This issue reprints three classic stories from various U.S. released comic titles including "Within the Swamp, There Stirs... a Glob" featuring the Hulk, which is written by Roy Thomas with artwork by Herb Trimpe, "While the City Sleeps!" featuring Daredevil, written by Wally Wood with artwork by Bob Powell, and "The Frightful Four" starring the Fantastic Four by the team of Stan Lee & Jack Kirby. "Within the Swamp, There Stirs... a Glob!" Convict Joseph Timms escapes from prison only to drown in a Florida swamp. Years pass until one day the Incredible Hulk hurls a barrel of radioactive waste into the swamp, reanimating Timms' corpse. Timm rises as Glob and lurks towards a nearby military base. Mistaking Betty Ross for his lost love, the Glob kidnaps her, invariably inciting a battle with the Hulk. Appearances * Hulk, Bruce Banner * Betty Ross * Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross * Glenn Talbot * The Glob, Joe Timms * None * United States Army * Humans * Altered humans * Swamp monsters * Florida :* Florida Everglades :* Miami * None * Airplane * Resurrection * Super-leaping * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Transformation "While the City Sleeps" Appearances * Daredevil, Matt Murdock * Foggy Nelson * Karen Page * Organizer, Abner Jonas * Ape Man, Gordon Keefer * Bird Man, Henry Hawk * Cat Man, Townshend Horgan * Frog Man, Francois Le Blanc * Bernard Harris * Milton Monroe * Deborah Harris * Ani-Men * Nelson & Murdock * New York City Police Department * Humans * Humanoid apes * Altered humans * New York :* New York City ::* Manhattan ::* Hell's Kitchen ::* Nelson & Murdock * Daredevil's billy club * Abner Jonas' yacht * Echolocation * Enhanced senses * Superhuman agility * Winged flight "The Frightful Four!" Appearances * Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards * Invisible Girl, Susan Storm * Human Torch, Johnny Storm * The Thing, Ben Grimm * Alicia Masters * Wizard, Bentley Wittman * Paste Pot Pete, Peter Petruski * Sandman, William Baker * Medusa, Medusalith Amaquelin * Angel, Warren Worthington, III * Beast, Hank McCoy * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Cyclops, Scott Summers * Giant-Man, Hank Pym * Iceman, Bobby Drake * Iron Man, Tony Stark * Marvel Girl, Jean Grey * Professor X, Charles Xavier * Rick Jones * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Thor Odinson * Wasp, Janet van Dyne * Avengers * Fantastic Four * Frightful Four * Yancy Street Gang * X-Men * Humans * Altered humans * Asgardians * Inhumans * Mutants * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Baxter Building * Mediterranean Sea * Captain America's shield * Paste-gun * Fantasti-Flare * Pogo Plane * The Wizard's hover-ship * Bio-conversion * Elasticity * Flight * Pyrokinesis * Superhuman strength * Trichokinesis Notes & Trivia * The cover to this issue is a reproduction of the original cover to ''Incredible Hulk'' #121. * "Within the Swamp, There Stirs... a Glob!" was originally printed in ''Incredible Hulk'', Volume 2 #121. * "While the City Sleeps!" was originally printed in ''Daredevil'', Volume 1 #10. * "The Frightful Four!" was originally printed in ''The Fantastic Four'' #36. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Mighty World of Marvel Vol 1 Category:1974/Comic issues Category:March, 1974/Comic issues Category:Peter L. Skingley/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories